This invention relates security bins, particularly bins and enclosures for secure documents. Some, but not all, such bins are called, “shredder bins.” Some security bins are portable. Some bins are used to maintain document security. A problem in the prior art is that such portable security bins are easily moved to locations other than their proper, or “home,” locations.
Some such bins need to be emptied periodically. In the prior art, such bins were typically emptied on a fixed schedule. Such fixed schedules are inefficient and compromise the purpose of the security bin by either emptying more often than necessary, or not emptying a full bin, which often caused material that should have been placed into a bin to be left out of the bin.